Little girls and Lost Loves
by kawaii cherrry
Summary: Usagi lives in an old pent house and she thinks it's haunted. Whats worse is her niece is dumped on her doorstep by her sister who is going to die soon. Soon after Akari arrives chaos starts up. And Usagi is avoiding her bedroom more and more...
1. Need Sleep....oh no....

Little Girls and Lost Loves  
Rated PG13  
By Nikki  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Usagi lives in an old pent house and she thinks it's haunted. Whats worse is her niece is dumped  
on her doorstep by her sister who is going to die soon.   
Soon after Akari arrives chaos starts up. And   
Usagi is avoiding her bedroom more and more...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I   
don't own New York, or brain cancer...(thank god) so don't sue me...  
  
-----  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and stared back into the screen of her laptop.  
She groaned as her stomache rumbled again for the fifth time in a half an hour.  
  
She checked her watch and saw it was two in the morning.  
Scanning the net for virus sites wasn't a fun job. Especially when she didn't want to even do this.  
She wanted to design video games and sites for children.  
Not scan the internet for viruses.  
  
'Oh well. At least I get paid good money for doing my best.'  
she thought ironicly.  
  
She lived in a nice penthouse in New York.  
  
When she first moved into her apartment it was worse than a dump.  
  
She couldn't explain how bad it was.  
  
So she and a bunch of her friends painted the walls and bought in new furniture.  
  
The only thing that scared Usagi was going to bed every night.  
  
The bed frame was connected to the floor and if she wanted to get rid of it she would have to put in a new floor.  
And that was something she just couldn't afford.  
  
She quickly exited the internet and shut her laptop.  
  
She left her office and walked slowly towards her room.  
  
She shivered as a cold chill took her.  
  
She opened her door and walked in.  
  
She had done everything she could think of to make this room more cheerful.  
But it always made her wonder who had lived here before her.  
  
Obviously they hadn't take good care of this place if this is how she found it.  
  
She slipped into the covers and shut her eyes praying sleep would come fast.  
  
It didn't.  
  
---  
  
A ringing hit her ears. When it stopped Usagi sighed and relaxed into her sheets.  
Then the ringing started again.  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes.  
The ringing was the telephone. She searched for it with just her hand and finally picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Hey. I never thought you'd be up at this time." a female voice said.  
  
"I wasn't. I was sleeping."  
  
"Oh well you need to wake up earlier and work more."  
  
Usagi clicked the off button and threw the phone onto a chair.  
  
The ringing started again and finally she got up.  
  
"OK OK! I'm up!"  
  
"Good. Now did you find that Trojan Horse Virus website yet?"  
  
"No...it's a slippery one." Usagi said making her way to the kitchen and taking out a muffin.  
  
"We find it. If you don't your job is on the line."  
  
Usagi shook her head and nodded.  
"Yep. Sure thing boss."  
  
"Good. Now get some sleep."  
  
The phone clicked off and Usagi looked at it.  
  
'I'm gunna kill her.'  
  
She threw the phone onto the couch and fell into her hanging chair.  
  
The telephone rang again, but Usagi didn't have the energy to pick it up.  
  
The message machine picked up.  
  
"Hi! You've reached Tsukino Usagi's phone line!   
I'm not available at the moment. Well actually I'm   
probably sleeping so just call back later!  
Around midnight is good!"  
  
There was a small beep and then a voice she hadn't heard in ages came on.  
  
"Hey sis. I was hoping you might be up but I..."  
  
Usagi rushed to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Minako!!"  
  
"Oh Usagi! You scared me!"  
  
"Oh i haven't heard from you in SUCH a long time!!!"  
  
"You probably wouldn't have if my boss hadn't woken me up." she confessed.  
  
"Well whats up?" Minako asked.  
  
"I just woke up and i went to bed at three in the morning."  
  
"Lovely. The reason I called was because I need a favor of you."  
  
"You don't miss me?" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Actually I do and so does your niece."  
  
Surprised she asked, "How can she want to see me? I haven't even seen her.   
And isn't she only four months old?"   
  
"Well, we live in Pennslyvannia and you live in  
New York so it isn't a BIG drive up..."  
  
"Oh no! I can't! My boss will kill me!"  
  
"Usagi...i also have something else to tell you."  
  
By the sound of Minako's voice Usagi knew it wasn't good.  
  
Andrew, Minako's american husband, had died  
in a terrible car accident leaving Minako at seven months pregnant.  
She had just had Akari some months ago so she was only four months.  
  
"But i can't tell you over the phone because it'll break your heart."   
she could tell Minako was close to sobs.  
  
"Ok. You can come. Even if I loose my job. But come fast so i know whats going on."  
  
"I will."  
  
---  
  
So instead of making Minako drive to New York with Akari, Usagi paid for their  
plane tickets.  
  
Although she had to force Minako to take them.  
  
Usagi talked to her boss and Rei almost flew into a tizzy about "family matters".  
  
"Well you get four days to sort out your problems." were her exact words.  
  
After thanking her profusly Usagi hung up the phone.  
  
She had forgotten to tell Rei about finding the Trojan Horse Virus website.  
  
'It can wait until tomorrow.'  
  
-----  
  
Later that night Usagi drove her car to the airport, which was packed with people.  
  
After about an hour of waiting and looking at the   
schedules she saw Minako and Akari.  
  
She held open her arms and hugged the life out of them.  
  
"Oh is it good to see you!" Minako giggled and Akari pulled on Usgai's hair from her position in Minako's arms.  
  
"Lets go home."  
  
So they did.  
  
Minako looked around the apartment in awe.  
  
"I know you told me it was good but i never imagined it was like this..."  
  
Akari cooed lightly and giggled.  
  
"Why thank-you miss Akari."  
  
  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Usagi asked flopping onto the couch.  
  
Minako had just put Akari dwon for her nap after her feeding.  
  
"Usagi...i came here to let Akari stay with you. You have to let her stay because  
in six months i'm going to see Andrew soon."  
  
Tears were glistening around Minako's eyes and Usagi was shocked.  
  
"What are you saying?" Usagi choaked out.  
  
"I have a brain tumor, Usagi, and it's too big to remove.   
I'm going to die and leave my little girl."  
  
--------  
  
  
wow...now this is insperation...I've been reading like three different novels all at once...and it's two in the morning...  
  
Hopefully people will like this.  
Yes Akari has to do with the bedroom.  
And yes this is a Usagi and Mamoru romance.  
  
So don't fret! This is just an opening.  
  
Man...now it's two fifteen...I must be loosing it. And whats scary is that i'm not tired but i have to work tomorrow...uck!  
Oh well.  
At least work isn't until 12:30  
  
Please email me when you get the chance!  
KawaiiNeko2005@aol.com or Nikki10215@aol.com  
  
::starts to cry:: MY FOREHEAD IS PEELING!! NOOO!!!!  
  
And my website is up and running. It's almost complete too!  
Just the picture gallery's to finish!  
Please check it out at:  
http://www.geocities.com/plomp01  
  
Thanks a bunch to everyone who supports me and who emails me!  
  
Michi - Don't know what i'd do without ya girlfriend!  
Kuris-chan - There! You can't wack me with your hammer this time!! MWAHAHA!!!  
Fly-chan - You are so helpful!! Thanks a lot!  
Sandra and Cassie - You guys are my hyper friends!! EEEEEE!!! Thanks a bunch!  
Jimbo - If you ever read this then I hope you see this! Thanks a lot! And no my origional is not finished yet! You have to wait! heehee.  
Leren - Thanks so much!! I know you'll eventually send me some of your art...you better...  
  
And to anyone I missed I am terribly sorry!  
  
And for the last time I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!  
  
There...i said it! ::sobs::  
  
Oh and Thanks for reading!  
  
Nikki 


	2. What did I do to deserve this?

Little Girls and Lost Loves  
Rated PG13  
By Nikki  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Usagi lives in an old pent house and she thinks it's haunted. Whats worse is her niece is dumped  
on her doorstep by her sister who is going to die soon.   
Soon after Akari arrives chaos starts up. And   
Usagi is finding herself avoiding her bedroom more and more...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I   
don't own New York, or brain cancer...(thank god) so don't sue me...  
  
-----  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say. Her only sister was dieing and the doctors couldn't do anything for her.  
  
"So thats why you needed to see me!" Usagi sobbed launching herself into her sister's arms.  
  
Minako surprised hugged her back.  
  
"Usagi...I just want to let you know that I'm not scared to die."  
  
Usagi looked at Minako while she continued.  
  
"And I just wanted to say that I know you'll make a good mother to my daughter. I couldn't ask for more."  
  
More tears started pouring down Usagi's cheeks and Minako hugged her again.  
  
"Oh Minako...I wish it was me instead of you..."  
  
Minako looked up sharply and looked at Usagi.  
  
"Don't you ever think that way, you hear?"  
  
"But i just can't help thinking it. I have no life what   
so ever, I live by myself,  
and I haven't gone on a date since I was like fifteen!"  
  
"Usagi," Minako said gently. "You have a life. You do now anyways.  
We can make plans and I can stay with you until I die."  
  
"But isn't your doctor in Pennslyvannia?"  
  
"I am where you are." Minako said gently.  
  
They embraced but the moment was spoiled and Akari's cried were heard.  
  
Minako stood up and dragged Usagi with her.  
  
"You are going to learn how to take care of this baby if it kills me. What better teacher than me?"  
  
Usagi sighed and followed her into the tourture chamber known as her room.  
  
"Now pick her up."  
  
Usagi did as instructed and picked the girl up.  
  
"Now put her on your shoulder and feel her diaper."  
  
She did and noticed it was wet.  
  
"Oh no! I am not changing her!"  
  
"Usagi you have to! Babies are in diapers for almost two years before they get pottie trained!!!"  
  
Usagi whined and layed her down on her bed.  
  
"Now take out the wipes, baby powder, and diapers."  
  
Usagi complied and all the nessissary stuff was on the bed.  
  
"Now take off the diaper and throw it away. You might want to get a trash can in here."  
  
Usagi mumbled choice words about children, making Akari smile a toothless smile.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and got a dirty diaper stuck into her hands.  
  
She threw it away and came back seeing Usagi holding up Akari by her legs.  
  
"What? I don't want my bedspread ruined!"  
  
She dug through the diaper bag to emerge with a baby mat.  
  
Usagi sighed and they slipped the mat under the baby.  
  
"Now, take the wipes and wipe her butt and then put the powder on."  
  
Usagi did as told and soon Akari smelled all 'perfumy'.  
  
"Ok now put on the diaper, and don't force the tags off or they'll break."  
  
So after going through three diapers, Usagi finally got it.  
  
She securly put the diaper on.  
  
Akari giggled and Minako looked at her watch.  
  
"Lets get some food. I bet Miss Akari is mighty hungry."  
  
Usagi smiled at her sister and even though she knew Minako told her not to think like this she still wished it was her.  
  
------  
  
The next day Usagi called her boss and told her that she had to quit to find a more secure job.  
"I need a job during the day since Akari is going to be living with me."  
  
Her boss told her how down she was about usagi leaving and hoped she found a good job.  
  
-----  
  
That same day Minako, Akari and herself went "buisness suit" shopping.  
Since Usagi had a degree in computer literacy she figured a secritary was the next best thing than a computer designer.  
  
"Now lets see...black and grey are the two most common so you'll fit in if you wear those..." Minako rambled.  
  
Usagi was holding Akari, used to it since Minako was making her take care of Akari more and more.  
  
When Akari cried at night it was Usagi who soothed her and she found herself changing the diapers everyday.  
  
Minako came back with four suits and four shirts.  
  
"Ok try these!"  
  
Usagi tried a black suit with a green shirt underneath.  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw a small shoe box behind her.  
  
She turned around and looked at the shoes. They were a pair of black shiney high heels.  
  
She put them on and looked at her reflection. She hardly reconguised herself.  
  
Was this the Usagi who ate icecream out of the carton? The girl who overslept and watched cartoon network?  
  
This was a new Usagi and she liked it. A lot.  
  
-----  
  
After trying on everything Usagi settled on one black buisness suit and one grey. Plus three shirts which were green, white, and blue.  
  
The shoes came also and Usagi even picked up a briefcase.  
  
All of a sudden Usagi looked at Minako.  
  
She was wearing a sunhat, white blouse and grey dress pants which were topped off with grey dress shoes.  
  
Minako looked at her and caught her staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Usagi said shaking her head.  
  
"Hey why don't we get some clothes for Akari!"  
  
"Ok sure!"  
  
Soon after they were in a cute little baby butique buying all sorts of clothes.   
After bout fifteen minutes though Akari got fuzzy with all the clothes being taken on and off of her.  
  
"Ok I think these are plenty." Usagi said after a half an hour seeing her neice's distress.  
  
So they walked out of the car, five bags in hand.  
  
  
-----  
  
Ok I know it's a tad bit short but the other chapters will be longer.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Michi: Thanks for helping me with BIG words that i had no brain power to understand until you explained them.  
SassieDee: Eeeeeee! Hyper friends!!!  
Fly-chan: ....er.....thankies!!!  
And anyone else I forgot THANKS!  
Thanks to Spring and Kuris-chan for putting up with my story writing laziness.  
^.^()  
I swear! I'll never go on a writing break ever again! ::cries:: I learned my lesson!  
  
Also I just have to say that i saw the funniest thing in a store.  
If it's quiet I can hear my brain cells die.  
That describes me so well it's not even funny!  
  
Well thankies!!!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Nikki  
  
  
  
  



End file.
